Phantom of the Opera Hogwarts Style
by CynicalPrincess
Summary: No it’s not 100% PoTO, that’s just the base. It’s your typical L/J. With Lily the caustic delinquent and James the charming jerk. Contains swearing.
1. The Cast List

The Phantom Of The Opera Cast   
  
The Phantom of the Opera...James Potter  
Christine Daae ... Lily Evans  
Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny ... Remus Lupin  
Carlotta Guidicelli ... Sophia Paravelas   
Monsieur Andre ... Sirius Black  
Monsieur Firmin ...Amos Diggory  
Madame Giry ... Zainab Kahn   
Ubaldo Piangi ... Peter Pettigrew  
Meg Giry ... Samantha Bishop   
Monsieur Reyer ... Argos Zabini  
Auctioneer ... Delmark Wrote  
Porter/Marksman ... Peter Savident  
Monsieur Lefevre ... Bartholomew Pretzel  
Joseph Buquet ... Christof Faure   
Don Attilio ("II Muto")/Passarino ... Angus Toms   
Slave Master ("Hannibal) ... Geoffery Bishop  
Flunky/Stagehand ...Jude Churchel  
Policeman ... Vern Gogle  
Page ("Don Juan Triumphant") ... Mai Rendez  
Porter/Fireman ... Alex Chang   
Page ("Don Juan Triumphant") ...Henry Bones  
Wardrobe Mistress/Confidante ("ll Muto) ... Anna-Belle Christ  
Princess ("Hannibal") ... Christabelle Shore  
Madame Firmin ... Patti Shore  
Innkeeper's Wife ("Don Juan Triumphant") ...Kira Mandella-Joe   
The Ballet Chorus of the Opera Populaire... Miriam Holt  
Sarah Platt  
Carmel Platt  
Gina Crabbe  
Charlene Strider  
Ella Muds  
Cori Taylor-See  
  
Cast members are politely asked to meet in the  
Great Hall after dinner this Saturday. 


	2. Chapter One

PHANTOM OF THE OPERA...HOGWARTS STYLE  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit, sorry if someone did this.   
Must have somewhere....where I haven't searched.  
I'm also fully aware that PoTO came in the 80's. Flames go up your arse.   
Summary: No it's not 100% PoTO, that's just the base. It's your typical L/J. With Lily the caustic delinquent and James the charming jerk.   
  
"After dinner?" Belle said, the mocking tone in her voice could not be ignored.   
"What if the Marauders get drunk and dinner gets dragged on and then we have to wait? You shouldn't have   
chosen that room and you should have set a time straight."   
"Well what do you want me to put?" Beth snapped back, her grey eyes storming. "How do I know   
the Marauders will decide to get drunk! Honestly! 'Please come before Potter and his cronies get drunk' But I can't help it.  
And there is no room big enough, that I know of, to cater for fifty odd people!"  
"Will you just please pin the damn notice up?" Belle turned around, arms in mid air holding a piece of paper with black tacks in,  
her mouth in the form of an O...think fluffy bumblebee.   
"Oh right, sorry Sirius..." She blushed pink. The crowd had formed quickly to see who had made it.   
Belle slapped the poster on the notice board and turned round. Big cheesy smile and all. "I'd just like to say well-done..."   
She couldn't finish because they'd all charged and knocked her over.   
  
Lily Evans, social delinquent sat on her bed painting her nails pink and black, tunelessly humming.   
"Peace is such a present... with big red bows wrapped round it." She smiled happily at her nails.  
But it was destroyed with loud bangs of 'Evans! Get your arse out here now.' and 'Oh.My.God LILY! You never gonna believe this!' and the knocking  
of her varnish bottle being knocked over.  
"But disruption is a pain in the arse which deserves to die." She said flatly,   
scooping up the varnish onto her index finger and wiping it down her robe.   
"What?" She said irrated to the...large crowd outside her dorm. A flurry of voices attacked Lily and her face distorted   
into a hybrid of confusion and annoyance.   
"SHUUUUUT UUUUPPPPPPPPP!" She yelled. The mouths of the mob shut instantly.   
"Anyone be so kind to tell me what the fuck is up?"  
"Hello Lily," A voice said. Smooth as silk...so lovely and creamy, with a flame at the back of it.  
"Whatsup scumbag?" This comment was directed at James Potter, the only one who could get right up her arse...metaphorically speaking.  
A lopsided grin flung across his face, enough to make girls melt.  
"You haven't heard the news have you?" He said bemused.  
Her eyebrows lifted delicately as if to say 'what news?'.  
"You're Christine dahling, I never knew you were one for showbiz but I can see you going somewhere," He placed his index fingers and thumbs  
together creating a square.  
"Are you high? Because I really don't have time for your bull today Potter. But if you come back tomorrow I'll give you a private show."  
She winked and walked past James (and the crowd), who's jaw was almost gracing the floor.   
The whole time she walked down the hall people yelled comments at her.  
"Great Lily." "Well done Evans!" "I knew you had a hidden talent!  
  
"What's going on?" She said to Mandella as Lily slipped into a seat at the Gryfindor table. Mandella looked up her cheeks full of chicken, she swallowed.  
"Oh, didn't you know? Your Christine." She said and took another bite.  
"Della, firstly my name is Lily and I've been kindly told by Mr. Potter I'm Christine." She paused.  
"But to me it sounds like your speaking French." Mandella frowned.  
"You can speak French though." She said.  
"Never mind." Lily quickly cut her off.  
"Would you carry on enlightening me, please?"   
"Wow, this has to be a record. Lily Evans has actually said 'please'." Mandella smirked.  
"I'm getting impatient." Lily said flatly and started filling her plate.   
"Ok, ok. Well you know how Beth Mastriani and Belle Timmer are running a muggle musical? Phantom of the Opera? Apparently it's going to be huge. Well you got the leading female part."   
Lily choked on her food.   
"Exscuse me?" Came her high pitched exclamation. "But when did I audition for that?"   
"Christ knows." Mandella shrugged. "But it was talked for a while how you staggered in laughing and then you sang...pretty damn well I'm guessing."   
"Oh shit..." She breathed. "I must've been high...who did you say was running this?  
" "Belle Timmer and-" Mandella said in that annoying way of people who are pretty blank say when they know something.   
"Great." She said and took off.   
  
"Oi!" Sirius Black said walking down to the lake, eventually turning into a slow jog. James was throwing stones into a pond.  
He looked up briefly.  
"Hey." James said flatly, throwing another stone into the pond.  
"What's up with you?" He said slightly taken aback.  
"Mum's got a new boyfriend." He said drily and Sirius laughed.   
"Who this time? Another billionare?" He asked, James nodded. "Only this time I have to meet him."   
"Well, If it's any consolation, i'll be happy to come with you-" They were broken off by the shout of Lily Evans.  
"TIMMER!" Sirius cocked his head to the side.   
"Let's see what kind of delirium she's in now." And they ran off.  
  
Lily smashed Belle into the wall.   
"Ok Timmer, I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know now,  
or that teeth whitening potion you just got...well lets just say you won't have any teeth to whiten." She growled threateningly.   
Belle said nothing, her face was shockingly white and she was frozen. Her lips moved but no sound was made, this may have something to do  
with the fact Lily had "firm" grip on her voice box. Realising this she loosened it slightly.   
"You auditioned though..." She squeaked.   
"Yeah, I might've done...I was high though...WHAT MADE YOU THINK I'D WANT TO BE IN YOUR SHOW?" Her grip had tightened again and Belle was crying.  
"W-w-well...." She began, trying to swallow her tears. Lily's eyebrow cocked up.  
"Well?" She said expectantly.   
"Lily, I think you may want to come to my office." A raspy voice said.   
She turned around and Dumbledore was standing three. "You also may, in the process consider letting Miss Timmer go."   
She dropped Belle onto the floor mercilessly and left.   
  
The Gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office gave way and the steps came up.  
"Follow me," He said and led her up. She wondered if he thought she was stupid, it wasn't like this was the first time she'd been up.   
"Take a seat." Dumbledore gestured to the chair as he took one himself. "Now Lily, we all know about your...anger problems,   
but I do wish you'd take up my offer on management classes before you really hurt someone."   
"Heh, and I haven't already?" She said flatly.   
"Yes, well...you know what I mean..." He said, then quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what was that little...outburst about?" Lily drew in a breath,   
"Timm- I mean; Belle. Wants me to be in her little production." She said.   
"But you auditioned, did you not?" He said, putting his hands together.  
"Yes I did but I was hi- I mean er...I was...." She tried to come up with an excuse. "Sleepwalking"  
"Indeed. Wouldn't it have just been much easier to just ask her to remove you from the cast?"   
"And marr my perfect violent reputation? Puh-lease..." She said and Dumbledore chuckled.   
"Very well, you do realise I'm going to have to put you in detention? Three days should do it, if you little violent rampages carry on then-"  
"I'll have to you in ange management classes, choice or not." She said, "Can I go now?"   
"Ok then, off you go..." He said and Lily bolted for the door.  
"Oh and Lily?" She turned round and glared  
"Yes Professor?" She asked.   
"Think about the musical thing, before you quit. You may regret it otherwise." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever," she said and flung her hand behind her and took off.   
  
"Lils, you gotta calm down." Mandella said in the dorm as she pulled her hair up.   
"Oh yes, Della. Of course I will, i'll take my nail varnish off and get a manicure while I'm at it too."   
Lily said sarcastically from her book.  
"Seriously? I could do it for you. I got a muggle set for Christmas," Rosie said. She got up and began rummaging in her trunk.  
"Dude, she was being sarky." Mandella said. Rosie ignored this comment.  
"Here!" She snapped up, and before Lily knew it Rosie'd placed the full body bind on her and was doing her nails.  
Mandella began to laugh.  
"Yom git meh other fis!" She muffled. "Itho belef im gowing to kilf yom"   
"What colour?" Rosie asked. As Lily struggled about in her seat.  
"Give her black; she might not hurt you as much then." So she did, and eventually Lily gave in   
"How do you undo it?" She said examining it. "My nails aren't any longer, only the dead skin seems to have gone..."   
"Lily, darling. You can't." Rosie replied putting the set away.  
"But I sugest you get some sleep. It's double potions first and were working on a mild sleeping draught.  
I am not having your head floating in your cauldron. Dominstri will have a fit...at me."  
  
So...what do you think? Ok. It's not JK standard, I know. But review it and tell me what you think. CC much appreciated. 


End file.
